zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Chart
The Sea Chart is a quest item from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. In the series, Sea Charts are maps used to navigate the seas. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker This extensive chart is a map of the Great Sea, whose many islands are broken off into sections on the map. Whenever Link presents a Fishman with All-Purpose Bait, he will add the map of the current area to the chart. Charts This is a complete list of all charts in the game, and what they list: * Treasure Charts: Lists the location of one Treasure Chest in the Great Sea. * Triforce Charts: Lists the location of one of the eight Triforce shards, but in order to read it Link must first take it to Tingle to get it deciphered. * Ghost Ship Chart: Lists all the locations the Ghost Ship appears at depending on which phase the moon is in. * IN-credible Chart: Tingle's handmade chart that lists the locations of all the Triforce charts. Once Link get a Triforce chart deciphered by Tingle, he will mark the location of the Triforce Shard on the IN-credible Chart. * Tingle's Chart: Highlights the location of Tingle Island. * Beedle's Chart: Lists all the locations of Beedle's Shop Ship. * Great Fairy Chart: Lists all the Great Fairy locations of the Great Sea. * Island Hearts Chart: Lists the locations of the Pieces of Heart that are ''not found by using treasure charts. * Octo Chart: Lists all the locations of the Big Octos of the Great Sea. * Sea Hearts Chart: Lists the locations of treasure charts that lead to pieces of heart. * Secret Cave Chart: Lists all of the Hidden Hole locations. * Platform Chart: Lists all of the locations of Lookout Platforms. * Submarine Chart: Lists the locations of Submarines. * Light Ring Chart: Lists all the locations of Light Rings that only appear during a full moon. Notes Treasure Charts and Triforce Charts are slightly different from the others: * They are not charts of the entire Great Sea, but just portions of it. * They are "expendable," as once the location specified on the chart is found they are virtually useless. The IN-credible Chart and the Ghost Ship Chart are the only two "specialty" charts that change over time. The IN-credible chart updates information on what Triforce Charts have been found and which Triforce shards have been obtained. The Ghost Ship Chart updates based on the current moon phase until the Triforce Chart inside it has been acquired. Most of the "specialty" charts are rewards for puzzles or mini side-quests. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword During his and LD-301N Skipper's quest to find the Sandship in order to gain access to Nayru's Flame, Link is informed by the Skipper that his map of the present day Lanayru Sand Sea is inadequate for navigating the sea and tells Link they will need a proper Sea Chart. Fortunately, the Skipper left one in his cabin at Skipper's Retreat and thus Link and the Skipper begin their quest by first obtaining the Sea Chart from the Skipper's Cabin. After an climbing all the way up to the Skipper's Cabin, Link finds the Ancient Sea Chart in a Chest using the Gust Bellows to blow away the sand inside the Skipper's Cabin. The Ancient Sea Chart acts as a map for the sea that existed in the past which Link can travel on thanks to the Skipper's Timeshift Stone-powered Motorboat which turns the present day Sea of Sinksand back into water. The Ancient Sea Chart is the oldest known Sea Chart in the [[The Legend of Zelda series|''The Legend of Zelda series]] as it was apparently created to map the Sea of Lanayru during the lifetime of the Goddess Hylia in an era that predates the events of Skyward Sword, the founding of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and Era of the Great Sea depicted in The Wind Waker. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends The Sea Chart appears as one of the Item Cards in the ''Great Sea Adventure Mode map. Category:Charts Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker quest items Category:Hyrule Warriors items